Returning to You
by Nina Heart
Summary: Bit leave. leena leaves. Bit return no leena. just read and r/r
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first Zoid fic so please read it! And be nice K!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zoids or anything to do with them.  
  
After the battle, Bit Cloud decided he needed a time out from the fame and what not.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Doc, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Bit what is it?"  
  
"Look, I have to go. You know get away for awhile is that ok?" Bit was hoping it would be. Even if it wasn't he had to do what his heart told him to do right?  
  
"You know Bit you'll always have a place here on the Blitz Team." Doc said while he played with his Zoid models. Bit smiled at the man and nodded his head. "So where do you plan on going?"  
  
"Really don't know yet. But hey what you be the fun of going out to explore if I know where I'm going?" Bit said in his cocky voice. Doc laughed.  
  
"Right. Now are you going to tell the gang?" Doc now said looking at Bit's face.  
  
"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Pheww, good I didn't want to be the one to tell them that there best pilot is leaving for awhile." Doc wiped the sweat from his forehead. Bit just sweat dropped.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
Bit now was on his way to hell knows where. Him and Liger. Bit couldn't help but slightly laugh at the thoughts of everything that had happened to him. He had no idea when or were he was going or even when he would be back. All he knew was that he needed this.  
  
Liger and its pilot Bit Cloud road off into the sunset with out looking back.  
  
* One month later *  
  
A young woman sat on her bed looking at a picture of her and her teammates. She put the picture back on the stand next to her bed. She let out a sigh and then tied her magenta hair back into a blue bandana. She flung her legs off her bed and walked over to the mirror. Looking back at herself, she saw a young girl wearing a blue bandana, a pair of plain blue jeans and yellow shirt. She also noticed her violet eyes sharing back at her. She tilted her head to the left and then to the right. 'I can do this.' She thought.  
  
The girl opened the door to her room and walked into the kitchen where she saw her father, Jamie, and Brad. Doc was playing with his models. Jamie was reading some paper. And Brad was sipping on his coffee.  
  
"I'm going to leave." She spoke out  
  
"Ok. Don't be gone to long ok sweet heart." Doc said not even looking up at his daughter  
  
"Dad! I'm leaving the team!"  
  
"What?" Jamie asked a bit shocked  
  
"Yeah.um I'm really sorry daddy but I.I have to go." The girl looked down at her feet  
  
"I understand Leena dear. So when do you think you'll be back?" he asked truly concerned for his daughter  
  
"When I find myself," She ran up and hugged her father and then walked up to Jamie hugging him, "don't look so shocked Jamie. I'll see ya around." Then she looked at the man still sipping on his coffee, "Brad, I'll see ya around too."  
  
"See ya Leena." Brad said waving his hand  
  
Leena smiled then went to her room grabbing her bag and some stuff she might need. Then she meet the gang in the cargo room. "Well I'm off. I love you daddy" she kissed him then hopped into her gun sniper. Then she road off into the sunset not look back at the base that she called home for so long.  
  
That's it for now. I hope to update this every few days but I'm not sure. R/R Please 


	2. chapter 2

Ok! I'm really sorry for the long wait but my aunt is very sick and I'm going to lose her. Please forgive me!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own zooids!  
  
Recap: Bit left and get this Leena left soon after! Yeah I'm good!  
  
It's amazing how time can fly past you with you even knowing..  
  
"Wow buddy. Look there it is! The base!" A large white zoid ran fast as he came closer to the base ahead of him. As he got closer, he began to think, 'wow this is great I'm finally coming home.'  
  
The man stopped his zoid outside the base, 'well here I go buddy.' The zoid roared encouraging his friend to move a bit faster. "Ok I'm going!"  
  
He walked up to the door of the base and knocked twice. "I wonder if anyone is home." Just then, a young man around the age of 19 open the door.  
  
"Yeah? Can I help you?" he looked up to see a man about 22, with blonde spiky hair, and turquoise eyes smiling back at him.  
  
"Jamie? Hey it's me Bit!"  
  
"Bit.Bit welcome back!" they exchange a hug. "Come in! Everyone Bit's back!" Jamie yelled as he led Bit into the main room.  
  
Once in there Bit say doc look up from his zoid models. "Welcome home Bit." Bit only smiled at the fact that he was welcomed home. Then he turned to see a man with long brown hair sipping on a cup of coffee.  
  
"See thing haven't really changed around here." Bit said  
  
"No Bit they have changed.a lot." Brad said as he took another sip. As if on cue a small boy and girl came running into the room. They ran around the couch and almost knocked Doc's models over.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" Brad said as he put his arm out to stop the two from running around.  
  
"Where are you two?!" came a voice entering the room which they sat  
  
"Naiomi?" Bit said a bit confused  
  
"Bit Cloud. Well that's a face I wasn't expecting to see today." She put her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Mommy? Who dat?" the little girl came up to her mother pulling on her shirt  
  
"That is your Uncle Bit." She looked up to see Bits shocked face. "I did expect to see that face when you found out. Bit say hello to your godchildren Kira and Kevin"  
  
"Hey"  
  
The little boy with long brown hair looked at bit, "Dad I bet your better then he is."  
  
"DAD! Brad! Your. you're a .a dad?!" Bit said his mouth now hanging on the ground.  
  
"See I told you Bit a lot has changed." Brad said with a smirk on his face  
  
"But when?"  
  
"Oh wow. A few months after you and.well you left."  
  
"Really? Wow.this is great to see everyone again! And to meet my two godchildren!"  
  
"And it's good that your back on the team again Bit Cloud! So why don't you bring your stuff in and put it in your room." Doc said as he patted Bit on the back  
  
"Right."  
  
Bit walked out followed by Jamie who was going to help Bit. Brad turned to Doc, "So what are you going to say when he asks about Leena?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"That we really don't know where she is or if she's ok." Doc said as he picked up Kira.  
  
"Are you talk bout Auntie Leena?" Kira said to Doc.  
  
"Yeah but don't say anything to Uncle Bit ok you two?" Kira and Kevin both shook their head agreeing.  
  
Bit and Jamie came back in carrying Bits stuff into his old room. Bit and Jamie returned and looked at Doc, Kira, Kevin, Brad, and Naiomi. Who looked back at htem. Suddenly everyone started to laugh. Everyone except Kira and Kevin who had know idea what was going on.  
  
The two kids walked out of the room and went to there room. Bit noticed them leaving and followed them. "Hey wait up! Where are you two going?"  
  
"To our room" Kevin said, "Do you want to play?"  
  
"Sure." Bit looked to where the two where heading, 'that's Leenas room.' He thought. "Hey isn't that Leenas room?"  
  
"No. It's ours Leena isn't here anymore." Kevin said but then covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry I wasn't posed to tell you that."  
  
'Leena's not here?' Bit stood still for a few sec until he felt a small hand squeeze into his. He looked down to see Kira, "are you going to play?"  
  
"Yeah in a minute ok?" Bit let go and headed back into the main room. "Hey where's Leena?"  
  
  
  
Ok there you go chapter 2 up and running!!! Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I can't help it! Thank you to all of you how have reviewed my story! Much love to you!  
  
Buh Bye Nina 


	3. chapter 3

Ok I'm back again sorry again for the long waiting. It's really hard right now my aunt just passed away but I'm trying ok? Thank you.  
  
For warring I suck at writing battle sense so don't kill me ok!  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
"Hey where's Leena?"  
  
Everyone looked up at Bit. They didn't know what to say. Doc got up and made his way towards Bit and put his hand on his shoulder, "Bit Leena leave about a month after you did. We haven't seen or heard from her in awhile now. But she said she would return so cheer up."  
  
Bits expression was just a blank stair as he thought about what Doc said, 'Leena left? Why would she leave? Where did she go?' all these questions raced in his head. He shock them away and went back to the room the two small children were playing in 'Leena's room'  
  
~The Main room~  
  
"He wasn't ready for that." Naomi said  
  
"Yeah I know." replied her husband  
  
"I know as well but w hat did you want me to tell him." Doc said as he returned to his zoid models.  
  
~Kids room~  
  
"Uncle Bit where you go?" Kira asked  
  
"I had to ask Doc a question." Bit said as he bent down and sat on the floor next to Kira and Kevin, "so what are we playing?"  
  
"Dolls!" Kira said and handed Bit a doll with long brown hair.  
  
"Kira where are the clothes?"  
  
"Here." She handed Bit a small doll outfit.. the ugliest one she had. It was pink with yellow strips up and down.  
  
Bit looked at it then at Kevin who just shrugged his shoulders and continued playing with his cars. Bit tried to put the outfit on the doll but was having some trouble.  
  
Bit stopped when he heard voices laughing from all around him. "What?" he asked as he looked around to see Naomi, Brad, and Jamie.  
  
"They're laughing at you silly." Kira laughed  
  
"Even I know how to put it on the doll." Kevin said as he took the doll from Bit and dressed the poor thing. He handed her back to Bit.  
  
"I knew that's how it went"  
  
Weeks passed and the Blitz's team was once again betting every challengers they came across.  
  
"Hey buddy. We got another battle today. Are you ready?" The zoid roared eagerly.  
  
The hover cargo pulled up to where the battle was to be. Bit, Brad, and Naomi waited for the other team to show up.  
  
The judge capsule landed, as soon as the dust settled the capsule door opened and announced the battle was between the Blitz Team and the Marshall Team.  
  
"Marshall Team? Never heard of them before. Jamie?" Naomi said  
  
"On it.. ok wait here we go. Hey, there is no info available other then the types of zoids they have a blade liger, a shadow lynx, and a cougar? I've never heard of those two types of zoids before. Have you Doc?"  
  
"Wow look at them Jamie! I have to call and order those models right now!"  
  
"DOC!"  
  
"Ok after the battle," Doc sat down.  
  
~Back on the field~  
  
A red blade liger, a silver cougar, and a black lynx stared back at liger zero, the sniper, and the fox.  
  
"Ready Fight!"  
  
  
  
Ok I'm leaving you there! Sorry! Lol I'm evil oh well you'll get over it! I hope o_0! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	4. chap 4

I'm back!!  
Everyone watched as the battle between the two teams raged on. Naomi's sniper was soon put out of the battle by the blade liger. And Brad was having a hard time getting the black lynx away from him. Finally Brad had a opportunity to attack and he did. The black lynx was out. Each tea had one down. Now it was time for the liger zero and the mysterious silver cougar to go out it.  
  
"That's it! STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit yelled as liger jumped up and made the final attack on the cougar. The silver zoid's left was torn off and now was out of the battle.  
  
"The winner is the Blitz Team!" the judge said before taking off into the sky.  
  
"We did it buddy! We are won yet again!" Bit said as liger agree his partner.  
  
Bit, Brad, and Naomi meet up with the Marshall Team at the hover cargo ship. "Wow that was a great battle." Bit said eager to see who it was that they had fought.  
  
"Those zoids look magnificent! Tell me where did you come across zooids like this!" Doc said as if, if he didn't know it would kill him.  
  
"They are aren't they.dad."  
  
"Leena?"  
  
The cockpit to the silver cougar opened and a woman with magenta hair and bright violet eyes appeared. She had on a yellow tank top that showed off her tone stomach and a short tan skirt. Everyone's mouth dropped at the sight a Leena.  
  
She hopped down from her zoid and waited for her teammates to join her. The cockpit to the blade liger opened up and out came a man with dark blue hair that was covering one of his yellow eyes. He had on a tight white muscle shirt and a pair of black pants. The black lynx opened its cockpit next and a woman with short green hair jumped down. She had on a pair of black spandex shorts that had a red skirt over it and a red tube top with shoulder straps.  
  
"Dad this is Draven and this is Thorn."  
  
"So this is the famous Blitz Team. Introduce us would you lee." Thorn said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Oh right ha-ha.. this is my dad."  
  
"Just call me Doc." He said and waved to them  
  
"That's Jamie, Brad, Naomi, and that's Bit Cloud." She turned to look at Thorn to see if she was satisfied. Throne nodded  
  
"Leena it's really good to see you again. Hey why don't you stay for dinner?" Jamie said. Leena looked at the Jamie, she saw the hope in his eyes and couldn't say no. she looked back at her partners. And both nodded agreeing to stay for dinner.  
  
"Alright.plus it looks like I'm going to have to do some repairs on my zoid any who." Jamie nodded and led everyone into the base. Dustin stayed behind for a sec, Leena looked back at him. He looked at her and then asked, "Why did you let him win?" Leena only turned around and sighed. Dustin came up and put his hand on her shoulder, "later then. Ok?" Leena looked at him and nodded her head.  
  
Once inside there was a few seconds of awkwardness until two small figures came running into see what was going in. "who dat?" Kira the little girl said as she stood behind her mother.  
  
"That's Aunt Leena and her two friends Dustin and Thorn." Naomi looked at Leena "And Leena this is my daughter Kira and behind his dad is my son Kevin." Leena was taken aback but smiled.  
  
Leena bent down and put her hand out, "Hello Kira, Kevin. How are you?" Kevin looked up at Brad, who nodded his head. Kevin smiled and walked up to Leena and shook her hand. Kira did the same. Leena smiled, she was happy to be back.  
Ok I know that might be a bit dumb, but I don't care. R/R please. ...Go now and do it!!! 


End file.
